The present invention relates generally to cassette tape recording and/or reproducing apparatus, and in particular to a tape drive system which retards the feeding torque when the tape is nearing its trailing end during fast forward mode. The invention is particularly suitable for video tape recorders.
Conventional tape recording and reproducing devices are provided with an automatic tape stopping mechanism which senses when a transparent tape attached to one end of the magnetic tape has been paid off a supply reel as the tape is nearing its end and cuts off current supplied to a tape driving motor that drives the capstan and takeup reel. During fast forward mode, on the other hand, the tape is transported solely by a torque produced in the takeup reel and therefore the rotational speed of the supply reel increases significantly as the tape is approaching its trailing end compared with the initial speed where the full load of the tape is on the supply reel. The transparent tape has its one end secured to the hub of the supply reel to prevent it from running freely. However, a junction between the magnetic and transparent tapes presents a discontinuity which would impair a transducer head hitting it at high speed particularly where the apparatus is a video tape recorder. Therefore, the length of the transparent tape is such that the apparatus may stop before the transparent tape comes to the transducer head. Because of this length limitation the automatic stopping mechanism needs to stop the tape in a short period of time. However, a braking action of a high deceleration rate would in turn cause a breakage in the magnetic tape. This drawback could be eliminated by decreasing the amount of the feeding torque produced in the takeup reel although the tape would become slack at the instant the feeding torque is reduced.